halloween
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: Una pequeña Nekomata Kyoko-chan cansada de su vida aburrida y monótona descubre que los placeres de la vida no se limitan solo a alimentarse. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto de Truco o Trato, asusta o muere del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).


**Disclaimer:** Hola personitas kawaiii, el siguiente fic participa en el Reto de **Truco o Trato, asusta o muere del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).** Skip Beat! y todos sus hermosos personajes pertenecen a Nakamura-sensei, a mi solo me pertenece esta retorcida historia que espero sea de su agrado.

**Warning: **uno de mis primer lemon ^^ sean considerados y leando bajo su propio riesgo.

**Pareja: **Kyoko/Ren

* * *

Nekomusume-Kyoko-chan se encontraba relajada en su bullido pero acogedor sofá, ese día como muchos otros acababa de tener un festín de lo más sabroso a base de viseras de humano. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, estirando poco a poco sus garras y soltando un maullido entre susurros se levanto para desperezarse, hacía bastante tiempo que todo se le hacía tan aburrido, tan monótono, tan igual, no podía quejarse de su vida, amaba el lugar donde vivía, una pequeña pero acogedora cabaña en lo más recóndito del bosque de Aokigahara, rodeada de inmensos arboles y de piedras hechas a base de lava volcánica, un lugar único, mágico y sobre todo alejado de la gente que tanto la desesperaba, porque a pesar de los años ella seguía sin entender a los humanos, esos seres que vivían tan poco tiempo pero que lograban desesperarla con su sola presencia, por lo único que los soportaba era porque gracias a ellos, ella podía seguir viva. El tener su preciada sangre en sus labios era lo único rescatable de esos seres.

Kyoko-chan se sorprendía de lo fácil que era obtener comida, como mínimo cada tercer día un despistado turista, un "intrépido" aventurero o un desorientado habitante de una ciudad cercana era dirigido inconscientemente hasta sus garras gracias a sus poderes mágicos, unos cuantos hechizos y esos humanos se encontraban a sus pies, aunque no solo eran los hechizos los que deslumbraban a los humanos… Nekomusume-Kyoko en su forma humana era una chica bastante bien proporcionada, cuando los humanos posaban sus ojos en ella prácticamente perdían la conciencia, se dejaban llevar por sus deseos carnales y por ende eran presas fáciles.

Para Kyoko-chan, su verdadera forma era más cómoda, gracia a su tamaño podía ser mas ágil al momento de escalar arboles, el estar a cuatro patas le permitía ser más rápida, su pequeño y sedoso pelaje color canela le permitía camuflajearse en el inmenso bosque, gracias al movimiento de sus 2 colas podía hipnotizar a sus presas, sus pequeñas orejas le permitían oír cualquier ruido a larga distancia, sus afiladas garras le permitían rasgar la carne humana a su antojo además de que su lengua podía degustar mejor los sabores pero no podía quejarse, gracias a su forma humana podía conseguir su alimento más fácilmente.

Un buen día, mirando el inmenso bosque que la rodeaba, un largo suspiro salió de sus labios -¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan miserable? –Kyoko poso su vista en el inmenso cielo estrellado –esta vida simplemente me está hartando –sus ojos color miel reflejaban tristeza, un sentimiento que ella odiaba.

En esos momentos sus orejas se movieron por instinto, no lejos de su hogar unas pequeñas hojas cayeron de su sitio, preparada para recibir con los brazos abiertos a su próxima presa, automáticamente se transformo en humana, sin perder sus rasgos característicos que eran sus dos colas y sus orejas de gatita.

De entre la maleza un despistado pero guapo extranjero se abría paso entre la inmensa cantidad de arboles, Kyoko-chan lo miro con sigilo, ese humano no era igual a los otros humanos que había conocido, desprendía de si un aire de tranquilidad, de serenidad, de ímpetu que ella no podía describir.

Dejo que su presa se acercara poco a poco, capturando cada uno de sus movimientos, estando alerta para que en cualquier momento ella pudiera tomarlo por sorpresa.

Conforme se acercaba ella podía observar que no era un humano cualquiera, era un hombre considerablemente alto, con una estatura aproximada de 1.80, con una espalda ancha y fornida, con unas piernas y unos brazos bien torneados, cosa que la dejo sin aliento.

Kyoko-chan estaba algo confundida, era la primera vez que un humano le interesaba de otra manera que no fuera para comérselo, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto lo cerca que se encontraba de él.

-hola, llevo unas cuantas horas caminando por este inmenso bosque, gracias a dios he encontrado esta cabaña –la sonrisa de ese hombre era deslumbrante –si te asuste te pido una disculpa-.

¿Acaso ese hombre no era humano? Kyoko-chan acababa de echarle una maldición para hipnotizarlo y parecía que no tenía efecto alguno. Eso la dejo muy sorprendida.

-no tienes que disculparte, no has hecho nada malo, ya es tarde… puedes pasar si quieres –ya que sus maldiciones y conjuros no había hecho algún efecto en ese hombre, opto por dirigirlo dentro de su cabaña para poderlo tener acorralado aunque la mera idea de conocer más de él le atraía sobremanera.

Al entrar en la cabaña, el hombre pasó su vista por el lugar, asombrándose con todo lo que veía.

-pero que descortés soy, mi nombre es Ren, Tsuruga Ren –sus ojos color chocolate se posaron en los de Kyoko, en ese momento ella logró distinguir un brillo único en ellos -¿puedo preguntar como una chiquilla como tu está sola en un lugar tan escondido como este? –dijo Ren con una expresión de confusión un su rostro.

Kyoko no podía creer lo que oía, era la primera vez que la llamaban "chiquilla" acaso ese hombre no se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era, todos los hombres que había tenido cerca no se cansaban de gritárselo una y otra vez. Esa pregunta la descoloco por completo.

-en primer lugar, no soy ninguna chiquilla, te puedo asegurar que tengo más años de los que te podrías imaginar –Kyoko lo miraba significativamente –y en segundo lugar… confirmo que eres sumamente descortés por no esperar después de que te presentaste para poder decirte mi nombre, me llamo Kyoko, Mogami Kyoko –era la primera vez que ella le revelaba su nombre a su próximo bocadillo.

La risa melodiosa que soltó ese hombre fue música para sus oídos, Kyoko no podía creer lo drástico que había sido su día, después de estar frustrada por que nada impactante o interesante le pasaba… ahora este hombre se presentaba a la puerta de su casa demostrándole que no conocía ese mundo como ella creía.

-te digo "chiquilla" por tu disfraz que traes puesto, esas orejas y esas colas te hacen ver muy mona –soltó otra risita juguetona señalando con sus dedo las partes del cuerpo de Kyoko que mencionaba –sé que es 31 de Octubre, víspera de todos los santos pero ese disfraz aparte de verse sexy, no da nada de miedo-.

Kyoko parpadeo un par de veces, ¿ese hombre se acababa de burlar de ella? ¿La había llamado sexy en forma de burla o era cierto lo que decía? ¿Disfraz? Ni siquiera conocía esa palabra… pero la pregunta que mas la atormentaba ¿Qué diablos era eso del "víspera de todos los santos"? trato de pensar con claridad, no podía mostrarse vulnerable ante su presa.

-mi disfraz por supuesto que no está pensado para dar miedo, sino para otras cosas –Kyoko amaba ver la cara de terror de sus presas al momento de ser acorralados para ser devorados pero que ahora esa presa se lo estuviera poniendo difícil le gustaba mucho.

-¿para qué cosas entonces lo tienes planeado? –Ren observo a Kyoko con una mirada tan penetrante que dejo a Kyoko sin palabras por un largo tiempo –lamentablemente en estos momentos no tengo dulces que ofrecerte mi pequeña "Kyoko-neko-chan" –las últimas palabras las dijo en forma cantarina, algo que hizo que el corazón de Kyoko diera un vuelco.

-yo no necesito dulces, puedo ofrecerte algo mejor que eso –sus miradas se conectaron.

Poco a poco Kyoko se fue acercando a su presa, cuando lo tenía a medio metro de distancia logro distinguir el exquisito aroma que desprendía, una mezcla de menta y tabaco. No sabían por cuánto tiempo se estuvieron observando, era la primera vez que Kyoko sentía esas emociones que embargaban cada poro de su ser.

-demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz gatita–la voz de Ren se escucho determinante y rasposa haciendo que la piel de Kyoko se tensara al momento.

La mano de Ren se deslizo por las finas facciones de Kyoko, y queriendo sentir más acorto lo distancia que los separaba, su dedo índice se coloco en su pómulo y con sumo cuidado fue bajando hasta posarlo en los pequeños labios rosados de Kyoko, ella dejo salir un pequeño suspiro mientras Ren contorneaba sus labios con sumo cuidado. El aroma a menta que desprendía de su ser se hacía cada vez más notorio, y cuando menos lo espero sus labios se encontraron en un beso al principio tierno y delicioso, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se hacía más intenso y demandante, Ren se había dado cuenta que para Kyoko esas eran experiencias nuevas que gustoso estaba a punto de enseñarle, con la punta de su lengua toco los carnosos labios de la chica y con ese suave rose, pidiéndole permiso para intensificar el beso ella abrió sus labios para darle acceso, sus respiraciones eran agitadas.

Cuando el beso se volvió más intenso, Ren coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella para atraerla hacía su cuerpo, ante esta simple acción Kyoko se estremeció, instintivamente poso se manos alrededor de su cuello enredando sus dedos en su hermosa cabellera negra.

Cuando el aire se volvió demandante, se separaron un poco solo para volver a mirarse con mucha intensidad, en los penetrantes ojos chocolate de Ren se observaba la pasión y deseo que sentían hacia esa mujer mientras que en los ojos miel de Kyoko se observaban la curiosidad y las ansias por lo desconocido.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir en un beso ahora más liberal, las manos de Ren empezaron a recorrer cada milímetro de su cuerpo provocando en ella una descarga de adrenalina.

Atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, Ren la tomo entre sus brazos y con paso decidido la llevo hasta el sofá, recostándola poco a poco.

-en definitiva, esto es mejor que cualquier dulce del planeta –le susurro Ren al oído mientras colocaba tiernos besos desde su oreja, pasando por sus pómulos, llegando hasta su mandíbula y bajando por su cuello deteniéndose en ese sitio viendo que provocaba un sensual ronroneo por parte de ella.

Kyoko no podía creer las sensaciones que ese hombre le estaba provocando, no quería verse inexperta por lo que tomando un poco las riendas del asunto giro su cuerpo para colocarse encima de él, esa acción desconcertó a Ren y antes de que pudiera decir algo poso un dedo sobre sus labios e inclinándose un poco a la altura de su oído le susurro –ahora me toca a mi demostrarte de lo que soy capaz –mordió con sumo cuidado el lóbulo de su oreja provocando un escalofrió en Ren demostrándole que estaba yendo por buen camino, sin poder tener sus manos quietas empezó a explorar cada parte del abdomen de ese hombre que la estaba volviendo loca, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, conforme pasaba el tiempo los besos y las caricias se hacían cada vez mas exquisitas.

Separándose de sus labios, Kyoko empezó a trazar un camino de besos hasta llevar al cuello de él e instintivamente hinchó sus dientes en la yugular para dejar escurrir un poco de sangre. El suspiro que dejo escapar Ren le provoco un gozo enorme, lejos de volverla loca por alimentarse, esa acción la éxito más.

Ahora era turno de Ren y volviéndose a colocar encima de ella la fue despojando de sus finas ropas, un pequeño top y un provocativo short que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación y que en esos momentos se volvieron estorbosos.

Al quedar completamente expuesta ante él y viendo que se había detenido en sus acciones, Kyoko empezó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco solo para ver como Ren la escrutaba con la mirada, eso provoco que la sangre se le acumulara en el rostro.

-eres simplemente preciosa, y con esa cara tan tierna que pones me vuelves loco –susurro Ren para volver a exigir sus labios en un beso candente.

Kyoko no iba a permitir ser la única sin ropa por lo que desabrochando los botones de su camisa posando sugestivamente sus manos en los pectorales de Ren fue despojándolo de su ropa hasta llegar a sus pantalones los cuales salieron volando al momento de retirárselos por completo.

Las manos de Ren empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de Kyoko a su antojo, posándolos con insistencia en sus senos para darles un tierno masaje provocando ronroneos de los labios de ella.

Por mero reflejo, las caderas de Kyoko se movían de forma instintiva cerca de la pelvis de Ren provocando una deliciosa sensación que dejaba sin aliento a los dos. El movimiento de vaivén que sugestivamente hacía Kyoko estaba sacando de sus casillas al pelinegro que reprimía rugidos desde su garganta.

-no puedo esperar más, necesito hacerte mía de una vez por todas –la voz de Ren se escuchaba áspera por la excitación –pídemelo… dime que te haga mía –era una forma de torturar a Kyoko, demostrándole que el tenia el control, recorriendo con sus manos cara rincón de su piel sin explorar.

-¡por favor ¡ hazme tuya Ren, simplemente tuya –la voz de Kyoko se escuchaba entrecortada, volvió a rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Ren exigiendo sus labios con demencia.

Esa acción fue la confirmación para que Ren entrara en ella de una sola estocada, el grito que soltaron los 2 fue la mejor melodía de la noche. Kyoko era tan estrecha que un ligero movimiento hacia que Ren perdiera la razón. Cuando Kyoko se fue acostumbrando al intruso que se encontraba en ella y con ligeros movimientos de cadera invito a Ren a moverse, primero lentamente disfrutando del momento después agarrando ritmo y con intensidad los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos.

Kyoko rasgaba la espalda de Ren ronroneando contra su oído en cada estocada, los movimientos cada vez eran más rítmicos, experimentando un poco del cielo y el infierno a la vez, descubriendo nuevas sensaciones que los desequilibraban a los dos.

Después de unos minutos de intensa faena, Kyoko llego al punto máximo de su excitación, estremeciéndose entre los brazos de Ren y no tardando tanto, Ren llego después de ella soltando un fuerte grito de satisfacción.

Aun con sus respiraciones agitadas, Ren acaricio la mejilla de Kyoko observando cada detalle de la hermosa mujer que se encontraba frente a él.

Kyoko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo al exquisito hombre que tenía enfrente se limito a suspirar para después decir –ahora veo que existe algo mas delicioso que comer –el tenerlo entre sus brazos cambiaba por completo el concepto que tenía de los humanos y estaba dispuesta a averiguar que mas misterios le revelaba ese hombre que con una sola mirada la estremecía.

-cuando quieras preciosa, yo estaré para complacerte –depositando un tierno beso en su frente, Ren tenía algo muy claro, el único que podía tener entre sus brazos a esa mujer iba a ser él y siempre estaría para complacerla –a partir de hoy, todos los días tendrás a tu fiel sirviente a la puerta de tu casa para decirte "truco o trato" demostrándote de lo que soy capaz-.

* * *

**Notitas de la Autora: **espero sea de su agrado, la verdad no tengo ni la mas remota idea de como salio esto pero eso es lo que mi mente divago por unos momentos, saben que cualquier duda, aclaración y comentario es bien recibido con un lindo Review.

Att: Kathy-chan

Ja ne.


End file.
